


Peggy Carter - Retired

by tamiveldura



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamiveldura/pseuds/tamiveldura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war, Peggy is an early retiree of the SHIELD agency. She suffers from what will eventually be known as PTSD and mild paranoia. Day in the life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy Carter - Retired

Hanging her clothes on a line felt so ... rural. Peggy still hadn't adjusted to the light breeze at home in her yard or the warm sun that settled over her fence each night. It was all too cozy. Peggy never trusted cozy. 

She pinned another pair of pants to the line and took a step to the right. Diego's sharp ears pointed toward her, then his triangle nose lead his lean, black body close to her thigh. He sat back down once in contact. Peggy leaned over to scratch his chin. Diego didn't believe in cozy either. 

It took about ten minutes to hang the wash. Ten minutes of birdsong and sunlight with Diego shadowing her steady steps to the right. As she clipped the last sheet corner her fence gate latch clicked open. Diego stood, hind end leaning into Peggy's knee for her attention. His pointed ears listened intently forward and Peggy half-turned to see their visitor. She slid her hand into the wide pocket of her skirt-- easy access to a small pistol strapped to her thigh.

Mrs. Wellington tottered across the yard with another baked good, her hands muffled in gloves. Peggy let her gun stay where it was. Instead, she gave Diego a pat, "Sit." Diego sat.

"Miss Peggy, I thought you might like a brownie. They're fresh." Mrs. Wellington smiled at her, pushing creases into her cheeks. 

Peggy gestured the woman to her side door as she approached. "Thank you, I'd love one." She grabbed her empty laundry basket and shadowed Mrs. Wellington into the kitchen. She pulled down a pair of small plates. Her neighbor served them both a healthy square of chocolate. The women sat with fresh milk at the dining table and Diego reclined under and beside Peggy's chair. 

"How is your son doing Mrs. Wellington?" Peggy tasted a mouthful of chocolate and exclaimed at a sharp bite of pepper. "Oh!"

Mrs. Wellington grinned at her, "I'm trying a new recipe. It has chili pepper in it. Do you like it?"

Peggy chewed her bite, hiding the smile behind her hand. "I wasn't expecting excitement from a brownie. It's quite good."

Mrs. Wellington nodded, "I'll bring it to Bridge tomorrow, then." The woman took a hefty bite and laughed at herself. "Lawrence is doing well, thank you. Today has been one of his better days. We didn't have to fight about medication this morning."

Peggy reached for Mrs. Wellington's curled hand. "You do a lot for him every day. You make sure you call on me if you need help."

"Oh, nonsense, dear. I've been managing Lawrence his entire life. There aren't any tricks he knows that I didn't teach him." She smiled again and Peggy was glad to see it. There wasn't a lot Peggy knew, but Mrs. Wellington's responsibilities were far more than the average mother. Anyone else would have put their child in a ward by now.

They chatted lightly over the remainder of the brownie. Peggy felt herself grow more tense as the minutes passed. Mrs. Wellington was a gentle soul but Peggy was ready for evil to spring from any corner of the house. She was ready.

Diego huffed gently. He lay his head on her thigh and looked up, ears back. Peggy pet his head and took a deep breath. The darkness receded a little. The dog reminded her to stop expecting the worst. 

Mrs. Wellington left the house with her tray of brownies and a smile on her face. Peggy held the fence gate open for her and checked the latch when she closed it. 

She wasn't used to cozy, but between her neighbor and her dog, maybe she could learn to enjoy it.


End file.
